<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swift by savya398</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436210">Swift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398'>savya398</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod Harry Potter, Demigods, Gen, Twice-Blessed, alternate parentage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out he was a wizard was the greatest day of Harry Potter's life. Sure, he still had to spend his summers with his nasty relatives but at least he got to go to Hogwarts. He's still learning about the magical world but at least he's gotten more comfortable there. But things change the summer after his second year when some ladies with snake hair start calling him a demigod.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter scuffed a ratty trainer across the dirty floor of the train station. He'd moved way past bored hours ago.</p><p>He'd never been very good at sitting still. Even the long hours spent locked in his cupboard under the stairs hadn't kept him from moving. The black haired boy was constantly fiddling with his pilfered treasures while he waited in the dimly lit cupboard, and the moment he could he picked the lock to escape while his relatives' backs were turned. Harry would wander Privet Drive before slipping back in to the cupboard without the Dursleys any the wiser that he hadn't been in there the entire time.</p><p>There was nothing for him to fiddle with at the moment beyond the ties on his jacket, and there was nowhere for him to escape to. Harry could do nothing but sit and wait on a bench in the busy King's Cross Station for his relatives to come pick him up. The Hogwarts Express had dropped them off in the early afternoon, which had been hours ago.</p><p>Ron's family had quickly said their goodbyes as soon as all of the Weasleys had been gathered. The red haired family of wizards stuck out far too much for them to linger on the muggle side of the barrier. Hermione and her parents had offered to wait with him but Harry had assured them he was fine. He'd lied and told them his family was going to be a little late in picking him up.</p><p>Not that he even considers the Dursleys his family.</p><p>Families didn't make their children sleep in cupboards under the stairs or treat them the way they treated Harry.</p><p>Case in point, the Dursleys had forgotten to pick him up after his second year at Hogwarts.</p><p>Or his relatives just wanted to make him wait as a punishment for last summer.</p><p>Or the Dursleys simply weren't coming.</p><p>He didn't know how to feel about that last one.</p><p>On the one hand he hated his relatives. But on the other hand he had nowhere else to go in the summers. Harry had asked Professor Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts at the end of first year and the headmaster had said no. Staying at the Weasleys had been wonderful and he knew they would welcome him back with open arms but Harry had felt a bit guilty being there. It was obvious they didn't have a lot of money, and Harry didn't want to be a burden to the family who was so kind to him.</p><p>If only Mr. Weasley had taken his financial suggestions seriously. But then it must have been difficult for an adult to take financial advice from a twelve-year-old. Harry had this bizarre, innate ability to manage money. He couldn't remember where he learned about stocks and banking or even if he's ever learned about them. But he knew how to become wealthy.</p><p>Harry would have just thought it was all in his head if it wasn't for the fact that the nice middle-aged woman in Number 11 who had always baked him cookies had taken his advice about her investments. She'd been able to retire early and travel around the world in relative luxury.</p><p>Harry's knee jiggled, and his fingers twitched. Before he could stop himself he had nicked a bobble off the bag of a passing lady. No one saw a thing. No one ever saw anything when he stole something.</p><p>Like his inexplicable ability to understand finance, Harry also had this urge to steal things. When it came to stealing things, Harry couldn't help himself. He was surprisingly adept at stealing, and he enjoyed it, always getting a little thrill from a successful heist. The trickier it was to get it the better he felt afterwards.</p><p>It started with him slipping away toys Dudley no longer cared for and grew from there. He lost count of how many gnomes he'd made off with from mean old Mr. Clark who lived in Number 8. It always had Harry in stitches at the sight of the man raging when another one of his collection disappeared.</p><p>Harry never stole from people who were worse off than him and he never stole from his friends. Now that he actually had friends, that is.</p><p>His relatives had always accused him of being a no-good thief and criminal like his parents so Harry hadn't curbed his impulses. He'd just been taking after them after all.</p><p>But his arrival to Hogwarts changed his understanding of just who his parents really were. They were heroes who were brave and respected in the wizarding world. Harry had felt ashamed by his thefts, and wondered what his parents would think of his actions. He'd tried to limit his thefts after discovering the truth about his parents. Sometimes he was successful. Sometimes he wasn't.</p><p>His sticky fingers helped with a few pranks he'd helped the Weasley twins with the last couple of years. He smiled fondly at the memory of switching Malfoy's ink with the special ink Fred and George had made that turned certain common words into swear words after he already submitted his essays. Malfoy had lost a lot of points on that one.</p><p>Harry had also made it his personal mission to annoy Snape. The potions professor hated Harry's guts, and the feeling was mutual. Harry lost count of how many things he filched from the greasy haired wizard. It was just little things like a quill or a piece of parchment. Harry was certain Snape suspected Harry was stealing from him. But the potions professor hadn't been able to prove anything.</p><p>"Demigod!"</p><p>The inhuman quality of the hiss had Harry jerking his head upwards.</p><p>Two women were staring at him across the bustling train station. They wore large, and outlandish hats but otherwise didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. They didn't have vultures on their hats like Neville's grandmother, or dress in robes like witches. They looked like muggles. But their gazes were sharp and fixated on Harry, recognition in their gazes as they stared at him.</p><p>They were also quickly weaving their way through the crowds directly towards him.</p><p>"Of course they are," Harry mumbled.</p><p>Harry didn't get the impression that they were friendly. He trusted his gut reactions and decided he needed to get away as quickly as he could. Harry got to his feet, and grabbed hold of his cart. The cart held his trunk, and Hedwig's cage. Harry had released her after the first hour of waiting for the Dursleys. Only one of them should have to be put through the misery of waiting.</p><p>Harry started pushing his cart through the crowd hoping to avoid whoever those women were. They had to be witches if they recognized Harry. Who else could they be?</p><p>"Demigod! You can't run from us!" one of the women snarled.</p><p>They sounded far closer than he would have preferred, and he glanced back. The women were only several yards behind him, and gaining on him. One of them shed their floppy hat to reveal a head full of snakes.</p><p>Harry gaped in shock, and froze in the middle of the crowded train station. The muggles around them didn't so much as flinch to find a woman with snakes for hair in their midst. The muggles just walked around them like they were any other person.</p><p>"Stheno!" the other woman scowled.</p><p>"It's not as if the mortals will notice," Stheno rolled her eyes.</p><p>Harry remained frozen in complete disbelief as the second woman snarled but also proceeded to remove her hat to reveal a head full of hissing snakes.</p><p>"Who are you? Do you work for Voldemort?" Harry questioned, their sibilant voices even reminded him of Voldemort. Not to mention the all of the snakes.</p><p>The black haired boy bounced back and forth on his feet. His stance loose and ready to react at a moment's notice. He felt hyper aware like he always did when his life was in immediate danger.</p><p>"Voldemort?" the still unnamed woman on the right hissed in confusion.</p><p>"What a silly name," Stheno giggled.</p><p>"So you don't work for him? Who are you? Why are you following me?" Harry frowned. Who else could they be if they didn't work for Voldemort?</p><p>"You don't know why we're after you?" the woman on the right looked thrilled by this news.</p><p>"What a treat! He doesn't know!" Stheno clapped together hands that were tipped in deadly looking talons.</p><p>"What is it that I don't know?" Harry held his ground despite his instincts telling him to flee.</p><p>The black haired boy hadn't heard of snake haired women in Hogwarts. Not that he thought it was impossible either. There were unicorns, dragons, three headed dogs, centaurs, and so many more beings in the magical world that he didn't know about yet. Harry wasn't the best student. Between his inability to sit still, his attention problems, and his challenges with reading studying wasn't his favorite thing to do.</p><p>In muggle school his teachers had tried to get him help. They wanted to evaluate him for ADHD, and dyslexia but the Dursleys would never sign off on it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon insisted he was just lazy, and not very bright.</p><p>Hermione had tried to get him to tell the professors at Hogwarts about his problems. At first Harry hadn't trusted his professors, and he still didn't trust some of them. Snape was at the top of his list. He knew the professor would say the same things as his aunt and uncle. Now though, he didn't want another reason for him to stand out among his classmates. Harry was certain once Draco Malfoy knew about Harry's learning difficulties he would tease Harry mercilessly just like Dudley and his gang did.</p><p>Besides Harry got along just fine. He managed to be a perfectly average student without any extra help. Well, any extra help besides Hermione.</p><p>Harry realized he'd let his mind wander off, and quickly snapped his attention back to the snake-haired ladies.</p><p>"You're a demigod," the woman on the right smirked, flashing a set of fang like teeth.</p><p>"A demigod?" Harry was familiar with the term. But only from myths they'd read in primary school. He recalled Hercules who was the son of Zeus, King of the gods.</p><p>"God spawn," Stheno spat in disgust.</p><p>"God?" Harry mouthed, feeling a bit off kilter.</p><p>"Yes, you are the child of a Greek god and a mortal; although, you little brats are quite rare outside of America these days. It makes stumbling across you a pleasant surprise," the woman on the right drawled, glee in her split pupil eyes.</p><p>"So if I'm a demigod, what are you two supposed to be?" Harry quirked a brow at them.</p><p>"I am Euryale," the woman on the right introduced.</p><p>"And I'm Stheno," the other introduced even though Harry had already picked up on her name.</p><p>"Yeah, that doesn't really help me with what you're supposed to be."</p><p>"We're Gorgons," Stheno elaborated.</p><p>Harry racked his brain where he'd heard the term before. If he'd even heard it before.</p><p>"We're the sisters of Medusa," the woman on the right, Euryale, added in exasperation.</p><p>"Oh! I remember the story of Medusa. A goddess turned her into a monster when she got mad at her, and then Medusa could turn people to stone with a look." This particular story stood out thanks to the incident with the basilisk this past year. What was it with snake creatures petrifying people?</p><p>"Everyone always remembers her," Euryale growled.</p><p>"But never us," Stheno looked equally annoyed.</p><p>"That must really stink. But I understand. My relatives hate me and love my cousin," Harry rambled, his mind was racing with what the two women were claiming to be.</p><p>And what they were claiming him to be. Him a demigod? Harry was still getting used to being a wizard. If he was a demigod that would mean one of his parents was a god. But gods didn't exist right? If they did they certainly couldn't be killed by a wizard, could they?</p><p>Medusa wasn't real so her sisters certainly couldn't be either. But then muggles didn't believe that witches or wizards, or any other magical creatures that Harry knew existed were real either.</p><p>The most important question at the moment was how Harry was going to escape these snake women.</p><p>"Well, I have to be going now. My relatives are waiting to pick me up," Harry grabbed hold of his cart carrying most of his belongings.</p><p>Euryale lashed out, and shoved his trunk and cart to send them flying across the station. Harry gaped at the display of raw strength. The worse part was that all of the muggles in the station turned accusing eyes on him.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, young man? Throwing things like that? You could have really hurt someone," an elderly gentleman glared at him.</p><p>"Where are your parents?" a middle-aged woman demanded.</p><p>The pedestrians' gazes moved right over the two women, not seeing them.</p><p>Stheno snickered and Euryale smirked.</p><p>Harry was thankful that his wand was in his knapsack currently on his back. He'd put all of his most valuable objects there in order to try and save them from being locked in the cupboard under the stairs. The problem with that was that he couldn't easily access it.</p><p>"There's no escape, Demigod," Euryale lunged forward, snake hair snapping at him.</p><p>Using his speed he managed to avoid the first lunge. Deciding he would just have to leave his trunk, Harry didn't wait for the next attack. He turned and sprinted away. Without the heavy cart holding him back Harry could fully access his natural speed. Harry was fast and athletic. In fact Dudley and his gang never would have caught him in Harry Hunting if Harry didn't let them catch him. Every so often Harry had to let the group of bullies catch him in order to keep Dudley from making up stories about him to his parents to get Harry in trouble.</p><p>Harry ran flat out through King's Cross Station at his top speed, which was quite fast if he said so himself. His speed, natural flying abilities, and hyper awareness were what made him such a good Seeker.</p><p>He made it out of the station and into the busy streets in London. The hissing voices grew fainter and fainter. Once he was outside he was able to just full on sprint. The buildings and people blurred around him. Harry ran until his chest burned, and his limbs trembled. Only when he felt on the verge of collapsing did he allow himself to stop and drop onto a nearby bench.</p><p>Looking around he had no idea where he was. He hadn't been paying attention when he'd been running. Not that he would really know what to look for anyway since he'd only taken one trip to London before when Hagrid had taken him to Diagon Alley before his first year. Harry glanced around himself. There were rows of buildings, and the particular street he was on was slightly busy. Cars passed by and a few muggles were walking or jogging along the streets in the late afternoon.</p><p>Harry sucked in deep breaths, and tried to think of what to do next. If he could find a pay phone he could call Hermione. She had given him her phone number in first year, and Harry had memorized the number. He hated to bother her or her parents but what else could he do?</p><p>A bus drove by.</p><p>Or maybe he could take the bus. He let himself rest for a moment. Once he was no longer gasping for breath Harry climbed back to his feet, and set off in search for the nearest bus stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had successfully found a bus stop. But then he had to back track because he didn't have enough money for bus fare. It was simple enough for him to liberate the wallet of a passing businessman. Then it was back to the bus stop.</p><p>Now, Harry was settled on a city bus riding through the streets of London. He'd switched busses a couple of times, and even got off for a bit to get some food when the bus stopped near a food truck. It was well into the evening, and Harry had no idea what to do.</p><p>He'd mapped out a path to Privet Drive and he had enough money from the business man's wallet so he could get there if he wanted to. But Harry didn't want to. He never wanted to go back to the place where the people hated him, and kept him locked up.</p><p>There was nowhere else for him to go. He supposed he could call his friends to ask to stay with them for the summer. Harry knew either one of them would welcome him with open arms. But he still didn't want to bother them or endanger them with those snake haired ladies still out there looking for me. Harry also didn't want to risk Dumbledore finding out. The headmaster was sure to send him back to the Dursleys for his own protection.</p><p>Harry couldn't stay on the bus forever either. Those ladies with snakes for hair were still out there somewhere. It was late now. At the moment Harry and a passed out drunk man were the only people on the bus besides the driver. He would need to make his decision soon before the bus driver began to question why a twelve-year-old was on the bus all by himself so late at night.</p><p>Harry didn't want the driver to call the authorities. He could only imagine Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's reaction if the police brought him to their doorstep.</p><p>Harry's knee bounced up and down. His hands fiddled with the bobble he'd stolen earlier. He managed to hold on to it during his escape earlier. Harry wished he'd still had his trunk. His broom was in there, and he could have just flown away to wherever he wanted.</p><p>"Ah, the joy that is public transportation. One of my better ideas if I do say so myself," a male voice commented right beside Harry.</p><p>Harry jumped and whirled to look at the seat beside him. The seat, which had been empty only moments before, now contained a man. The bus hadn't stopped, and there hadn't been anyone else on the bus before now. Harry was certain it had been empty only a second ago. He'd been extra alert about who was getting on and off the bus with the Gorgon ladies still out there. No one else seemed to be able to see Stheno and Euryale so Harry needed to be aware of his surroundings.</p><p>So where had this man with an American accent come from?</p><p>The man grinned impishly down at Harry.</p><p>Harry blinked slowly, stunned as he took in the man's features. But now he wasn't shocked because of the man's sudden appearance, now it was just because of his appearance.</p><p>His unexpected visitor wore a running suit and sneakers on his tall, athletic frame. The man had black curly hair, olive skin, mischievous blue eyes, and handsome almost elfin features.</p><p>The reason for his shock over the man's appearance was because Harry recognized this stranger. He recognized him because Harry saw many of the same features in the mirror every day. Harry shared the same curly black hair and olive skin as the man but it was more than that. There were a lot of people out there with black hair and olive skin. Harry had inherited the shape and color of his mother's deep emerald green eyes but the rest of him was very similar to this stranger. They had the same sly grin, and sleek, elfin features.</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry demanded.</p><p>The man's grin widened, and he winked at Harry. "The name is Hermes, and I'm your dad."</p><p>"What!? My dad?" Harry spluttered. "I know who my dad is. You're not my dad."</p><p>"Oh, but I am. I shouldn't even be here. But I had to come. I've had my eye on you for years, and I've been waiting for the chance to make contact. There aren't as many eyes focused on Europe since we moved. Harry you need to know—"</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Harry interrupted, still quite stunned by how much he looked like this bizarre stranger.</p><p>"I told you, I'm your dad, and I'm also kind of a god," Hermes waggled his upturned eyebrows.</p><p>"Kind of a god. How can you be kind of a god?" Harry couldn't stop himself from teasing back.</p><p>"All right, well there's no kind of about it, I am a god. The God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, Loads, Merchants, Sports, Athletes, and a few other things," Hermes smirked.</p><p>Harry vaguely remembered learning about a god in muggle primary school whose name was Hermes. He was the messenger of the Olympian Gods. Harry remembered him because he had shoes with wings on them, and Harry had thought that was neat.</p><p>The black haired boy shifted to peer down at the man's feet, and felt a stab of disappointment. "Your shoes don't have wings on them."</p><p>Hermes let out a loud burst of laughter. The drunk snuffled in his sleep but didn't wake up. Hermes tapped his heels against the sticky bus floor. To Harry's utter amazement little feathered wings peeled themselves off the sides of his running trainers. The little wings fluttered.</p><p>Harry's mouth dropped open. "That doesn't prove gods exist."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Hermes quirked an upturned eyebrow at him.</p><p>It was an impressive piece of magic but not impossible by wizard standards and yet…There was something about this man that had Harry believing he might just be telling the truth. It was impossible. Gods didn't exist. But Hermes radiated power. More than even Professor Dumbledore who was supposed to be the most powerful wizard of the century. It crackled along Harry's skin where they sat so closely together on the bus bench, and felt strangely familiar.</p><p>Harry stared boldly into Hermes's silvery blue eyes. "Yes, but maybe if you did something more godly I would believe you."</p><p>"Godly?" Hermes chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, something that only a god could do."</p><p>"The shoes aren't enough?"</p><p>Harry shook his head grinning slyly up at Hermes. He was thinking about how similar the wings on the shoes were to the wings on Harry's favorite sports ball, the snitch. A wizard could have made shoes like that if they did the proper charms.</p><p>"You're lucky you're so cute," Hermes reached over to boop Harry's nose.</p><p>"Oi," Harry tried to swat his hand away, insulted. "I'm twelve almost thirteen. I'm not cute."</p><p>Hermes laughed and before Harry knew what was happening he was presented with a large bowl of ice cream. He blinked at the hot fudge sundae that was set in his lap. Hermes hadn't used a wand. He hadn't even said a word. Harry knew wandless and wordless magic existed but wizards weren't supposed to be able to summon food like that. So effortlessly.</p><p>"This doesn't exactly prove anything," Harry lied to see if he might get something more than a sundae out of this.</p><p>He took a tentative bite of the sundae. It was delicious. Harry figured the sundae was safe to eat. If the man claiming to be a god wanted to hurt him he could have done so before Harry even knew what was happening.</p><p>Happily eating the sundae Harry surreptitiously eyed Hermes's pockets, and weighed his chances. The risk was worth it, and if this guy was claiming to be Harry's dad. Hermes wouldn't hurt him for attempting to pickpocket him if he thought Harry was his son.</p><p>"Hard customer. Well, I am a god. All of the Greek gods exist. Sometimes we have children with mortals, and those children are called demigods."</p><p>"That's what those snake haired ladies called me," Harry nodded, he settled the sundae bowl firmly in his lap, and carefully maneuvered his hand to dip into Hermes's closest pocket.</p><p>"The Gorgon sisters, I'm glad you were able to get away. But it's unfortunate that they came across you at all. It was rumored they were faded but maybe they've just been hiding out here in Europe. Anyway before now you've been lucky. Growing up in England you've been relatively protected from monsters. Gods and monsters rarely come to Europe anymore."</p><p>"Why? If you're really a god, can't you go wherever you want to?" Harry waved his sundae spoon in Hermes's face to make sure the man's eyes were firmly on Harry while his hand darted in and out of Hermes's pocket.</p><p>"It's not about can't. Most of us just don't want to anymore since Olympus moved to America. Too many bad memories," Hermes's eyes momentarily lost their twinkle.</p><p>"What kind of bad memories?" Harry slipped his stolen item up the back of his shirt in the guise of scratching his back.</p><p>"World War II."</p><p>"World War II?" Harry repeated to keep him speaking.</p><p>Hermes waved his hand dismissively. "Something you can learn about later. To make a long story short since the gorgons have seen you, and made you aware of your heritage whether you believe it or not it's made your scent stronger. Actually the gorgons finding you might have something to do with you slaying the basilisk. Nice job with that by the way. But it all means more monsters will come after you. They'll think you're fair game since we gods don't pay much attention to anything outside of America these days. Gods aren't supposed to interact with their demigod children but I figured it was worth the risk to come to get you myself. You wouldn't make it to safety if I didn't."</p><p>"To get me? And bring me where exactly?"</p><p>"To bring you where all demigods go when their scent becomes too strong: Camp Half-Blood."</p><p>"And Camp Half-Blood is…?" Half-blood made Harry think of wizards.</p><p>"A camp in America for demigods to be safe from the monsters that hunt them, and to learn how to use their powers. You have siblings there," Hermes explained.</p><p>"I don't have siblings because you're not my dad. If you're my dad that means my mum cheated on my dad," Harry scowled up at Hermes.</p><p>Harry couldn't deny his resemblance to the blue-eyed man. But it couldn't be true. Since first year everyone told him how much his parents loved one another.</p><p>Hermes ran a hand through his curly black locks. "It's not like that, Harry. Lily didn't cheat on James, and James didn't cheat on Lily for that matter either."</p><p>"What happened then? How else could you be my dad like you keep saying you are?" And like Harry was beginning to believe was true. Hermes knew his parents' names.</p><p>"Your parents were having a hard time having a child. They tried everything but nothing worked. So they used an ancient fertility ritual crafted by Hecate, goddess of magic herself, to help one of her own demigod children. After the ritual's success Hecate's daughter shared it with other witches and wizards. The ritual was only used for a couple of decades or so before the King of the Gods ordered the copies of the ritual be destroyed because of all the problems it caused."</p><p>"Then how did my parents find it?" Harry leaned forward eagerly.</p><p>"They found a copy of it. Your father came from a very old wizarding family, and your mother was a very determined woman. She searched through all of the Potter libraries and documents looking for something to aid them in their infertility. Finally she uncovered a copy of the old ritual a Potter ancestor had saved. The ritual calls on divine aid to have a child. The divine being would possess one of the would-be parents, fusing their divine essence with that of the mortal parent, which allowed them to conceive a child."</p><p>"So my parents… they used this ritual, and you're the god that helped them complete it?"</p><p>"I am. I possessed James. He and his friends were always such dedicated pranksters. I always checked in on them every now and again when I had a spare moment. Lily was beautiful. It was a win-win in my book."</p><p>"So you're my dad? Not James? Because you were possessing him?" Harry reasoned.</p><p>"Typically that's what happens in this ritual. But in your case it's a little more complicated."</p><p>"Of course it is."</p><p>"The problem with this ritual James and Lily used is that the casters can't control which divine being answers their call. They can only perform the spell and hope for someone not too monstrous. Sometimes it's a god and sometimes it's another immortal like a monster. On rare occasions two immortals would respond at once. This is why the King of the Gods wanted the ritual destroyed. He didn't want anymore Twice-Blessed to be born."</p><p>"Twice-Blessed?"</p><p>"A child with two mortal parents and two godly parents. Twice-Blessed demigods are more powerful than your run of the mill demigod."</p><p>"But if you have two mortal parents and two godly parents then you would have four parents," Harry frowned.</p><p>"Yes, very good, Harry, you can do basic math," Hermes teased, patting him on the head.</p><p>Harry scowled, "You can't have four parents."</p><p>"No you can't. Unless…" Hermes trailed off leadingly.</p><p>"Unless," Harry prompted, pulled in to the story despite himself.</p><p>"You can have four parents if there's a bit of divine intervention. But even then it's not sustainable for a mortal body. As a Twice-Blessed child grows two of their four parents will fade from their blood. By adulthood they will only have two parents just like everyone else."</p><p>"How does that work? How are the two parents who are left chosen?"</p><p>"There are three possible outcomes for a Twice-Blessed demigod," Hermes began. "The first is the more powerful immortal's ichor will over power the weaker immortal's ichor, burning out the blood of one of the mortal parents as well. The child becomes a regular demigod with one mortal parents and one immortal parent. This is the most likely outcome for a Twice-Blessed demigod."</p><p>"The second outcome is the two immortals' ichor aren't compatible with one another but they are of equal power. So when they turn on one another they end up destroying each other's ichor, leaving only the mortal parents' DNA. In this case the child ends up entirely mortal. This occurs less often than if they were to become a demigod but is still more likely than the third outcome. The last and least likely outcome is the two gods' ichor would be compatible. They would merge and work together to remove the mortal parents' blood. In this case the child would become a god."</p><p>"Was this long explanation because you're trying to tell me I'm a Twice-Blessed demigod and that's why it's more complicated for me?"</p><p>"Yup," Hermes grinned.</p><p>"Why is it always me?" Harry sighed.</p><p>"Just lucky I guess," Hermes shrugged. "You should probably take that up with your sister."</p><p>"Sister?"</p><p>"My daughter Tyche is the Goddess of Fortune."</p><p>"Right, so I have four parents?"</p><p>Hermes nodded.</p><p>"James and Lily are my mortal parents, and you're one of my immortal parents? At least for now?"</p><p>"Exactly, this will change as you grow older. It is very likely either James or Lily will no longer be your parent once you're an adult. I might not even be your parent once you're an adult. But I don't think so. You look too much like me for it to change now."</p><p>"Right," Harry tried to shake the thought away. He didn't want to think about losing one of his parents until later. "So who's my other godly parent then?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"That isn't for me to tell you. You'll just have to wait until they reveal themselves to you," Hermes answered</p><p>"You don't know, do you?"</p><p>Hermes tweaked one of Harry's messy black curls. "I do know, and they know. But for now we've both agreed that only I will reveal myself to you and claim you. It's safer for all of us if no one else knows you're a Twice-Blessed demigod. The ritual isn't exactly illegal but it is frowned upon. I'm going to claim because you look more like me you lucky duck."</p><p>Harry stuck his tongue out.</p><p>Hermes chuckled. "It's been very nice to meet you, Harry. But it's time to go. You're going to get off here. You're going to climb the hill, walk past the large pine tree, and cross the barrier into Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe here."</p><p>"Camp Half-Blood? We're here? How are we here? I thought you said it was in America?" Harry peered out of the window.</p><p>It was dark outside but it was the grayish light from when it was so early in the morning that it was still almost night. The bus had stopped on a dirt road, and was dusted with a few trees. Just as Hermes said there was a hill beyond the few trees and at the top of the hill was a large pine tree.</p><p>"Maybe this will finally convince you I'm god," Hermes huffed. "We are at Camp Half-Blood now located in America on New Island Sound just outside of New York City."</p><p>"America!? We're in America? How?" Harry's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head.</p><p>"I see I've finally convinced you. I'm the god of travelers. A little trip like this is nothing," Hermes shrugged.</p><p>"A little trip," Harry mumbled, still unable to grasp that he was in another country. Moving a bus across the ocean in a blink of an eye certainly seemed beyond normal magic. Was everything Hermes said true? Was this man really a god and his dad?</p><p>"You have to go now, Harry. We're on American soil, and there's a greater chance for eyes to turn our way especially so close to camp. I have to go before then. Also don't tell anyone I dropped you off or about being Twice-Blessed," Hermes stood to allow Harry to step out into the aisle.</p><p>"What about him?" Harry glanced back at the drunk man. The bus driver had seemingly disappeared since the last time Harry had checked. Technically Hermes had already committed grand left auto, and kidnapping across international borders. But was it kidnapping if Harry was his kid?</p><p>Hermes waved a dismissive hand. "He'll be fine."</p><p>Hermes herded him towards the bus door. Harry shuffled along, clutching tightly to his knapsack straps still more than a little stunned by what was happening.</p><p>The bus door slid open without anyone pulling the lever. But before Harry could take a step off the bus Hermes's nimble, long fingered hand landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to look questioningly up at the god.</p><p>"Before you go, Harry, I'm going to need my Caduceus back," Hermes grinned down at him, blue eyes sparkling with amusement and pride.</p><p>"Caduceus?" Harry was genuinely confused.</p><p>Hermes snorted looking even more amused than before. He reached around and tapped Harry's back. "That would be this."</p><p>"Oh," Harry had forgotten all about the thing he'd nicked from Hermes's pocket.</p><p>"Oh," Hermes mimicked. "I'm the God of Thieves, kiddo. You can't steal from me."</p><p>"I can't?" Harry sent the god a sly grin, sensing a challenge.</p><p>Hermes grinned back, eyes dancing with mirth. "You can try."</p><p>Harry resolved to get away with his theft the next time they met. But for now he slipped the object out from beneath his shirt. He was surprised to see it was a mobile phone. Frowning he handed the phone back to Hermes. The moment it was back in Hermes's hand it turned into a staff with spread feathered wings at the top, and two snakes twining around the staff.</p><p>"It's about time. I thought you were going to just let the scamp run off with us," one of the snakes complained. The voice sounded male.</p><p>Harry couldn't even find it within himself to be shocked at this point. His dad who was a god had a staff with live snakes moving up and down it.</p><p>"I wouldn't let anyone take you, George," Hermes reassured.</p><p>"You can understand them?" Harry asked, intrigued.</p><p>Was Hermes a parselmouth? Is he where Harry had gotten the ability from?</p><p>"Unfortunately," Hermes sighed.</p><p>"Oh, and just what would you do without us?" demanded the other snake in a distinctly female voice.</p><p>"I'd be utterly hopeless without you, Martha. George, eh, I could survive," Hermes smirked.</p><p>George the snake grumbled.</p><p>"I would love to stay longer, and explain things to you better, Harry. But you need to get going before anyone spots us," Hermes smiled sadly.</p><p>"Right, er, it was nice meeting you," Harry murmured awkwardly. He wasn't sure what else to say. What else did you say to the dad who was a god who you just met and had kidnapped you only to drop you off at a summer camp in a completely different country?</p><p>"I'm really glad I finally got to meet you, Harry," Hermes ruffled his hair affectionately. "Now, off you go, up the hill, and into camp. It's still early. Go to Cabin 11. It's my cabin. You should be able to get a couple of hours of rest before breakfast."</p><p>Harry nodded. He hopped down the bus steps. Harry looked behind him one last time. Hermes waved, and Harry waved back. Gripping the straps of his knapsack he began the trek up the side of hill. Harry only turned back around when he reached the large pine tree.</p><p>Hermes and the bus were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a deep breath and walked past the large pine tree. He swore he felt something pass over him as he stepped beyond the tree. Harry felt like he was being wrapped in a blanket. There was a sense of safety.</p><p>The sun had risen just enough to provide Harry with a little light to see a few details of the valley sprawled out below him. He could make out a large house, a pavilion, volleyball and basketball courts, a lake, and a group cabins arranged in a U-shape with a large campfire in the middle. There was a forest and several other features that Harry couldn't quite make out.</p><p>As he started off down the hill into the valley his eyes were constantly darting about. Harry was on high alert for anyone or anything. But the camp was quiet and still in the early hours of the morning. Harry walked past the large house, the pavilion, and volleyball court until he reached the group of cabins.</p><p>Harry walked past some oddly decorated cabins. One was completely red with barbed wire and a boar's head. Another was covered with plants. One was solid gold while another was silver. There was one that had smokestacks and was made of bricks like a factory.</p><p>Eventually Harry came to the cabin he was looking for. It was the most ramshackle of the bunch. The paint was peeling, and it looked worn down. It had a staff like the one Hermes had been holding, a Caduceus he'd called it, hanging above the doorway. To Harry it felt like coming home. A feeling he had only felt before in returning to Hogwarts.</p><p>Cabin 11 was written on a sign that looked like it was about to fall off as soon as someone slammed the door too hard. Without hesitation Harry slipped through the front door on silent feet. The large cabin was packed with kids. Bunk beds lined the walls with rope bridges connecting the top bunks crisscrossed the ceiling like a giant spider web. There were even a few more kids in sleeping bags strewn across the floor.</p><p>Harry found an empty bit of space in one of the corners and settled down. He laid his head on his bag, and wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak. Within a moment he was asleep. The exhaustion from the long day catching up to him, and knocking him out the moment he settled down.</p><p>The sounds of shuffling feet and joking voices jolted Harry awake. He blinked the crust from his eyes. From beneath his invisibility cloak he watched the morning ritual of Cabin 11.</p><p>The majority of the residents of the cabin were already awake. It reminded him of when an anthill was disturbed. The cabin was organized chaos. Everyone was running, yelling, and laughing but they knew exactly what they needed to do and who was where. They went quickly about their morning routine despite the cramped space.</p><p>Harry watched and waited.</p><p>His moment came when two tall, lean boys, a few years older than himself called out to the cabin. They were nearly as identical as the Weasley twins except one was slightly taller than the other. They had curly brown hair, familiar mischievous blue eyes, and familiar freckled, elfish features.</p><p>In fact half of the kids in the cabin had at least one familiar trait. Whether it was elfish features, curly hair, sly blue eyes, or some combination.</p><p>"Cabin 11 fall in!" the slightly taller boy shouted.</p><p>"It's chow time!" the other yelled.</p><p>Harry waited for the other kids to file out. Only once he was the last one remaining in the cabin did he tuck away his invisibility cloak, and join the end of the line. No one said a thing to him as he followed Cabin 11 to the dining pavilion.</p><p>A long line was stretched out in front of the members of Cabin 11 as the other cabins emptied themselves to make their way to breakfast. There were at least a hundred other kids. It was more than Harry imagined.</p><p>In the dining hall green skinned women were flitting about with trays of breakfast foods. There were men with the lower halves of goats running about chatting happily with the campers. A centaur with a white stallion body was settled at the head table. He had kind blue eyes, a long gray beard, and long gray hair. Next to him was a portly man with red cheeks and nose, and thick black hair. He wore a leopard print shirt, and was drinking a can of soda. He looked absolutely miserable.</p><p>Besides the head table there were twelve other tables just like there were twelve cabins. But some of the tables weren't occupied. Harry didn't understand why. There was barely enough space for everyone at the Hermes table yet there were four other tables that were completely empty. Still Harry followed everyone else's example, and didn't sit at the empty tables either.</p><p>There was no longer a doubt in Harry's mind that Hermes had been telling him the truth. The Greek Gods existed and Harry was the child of one, well, two actually. He was now at a camp where everyone here was also the child of a god or goddess. It was rather mind boggling but exciting too. The gods and myths were all real! It was like finding out about the magical world all over again.</p><p>Even better, Harry would never have to go back to the Dursleys. He would have Hogwarts during the school year, and now Camp Half-Blood in the summer.</p><p>Harry carefully mimicked what the other campers were doing. He grabbed some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Harry learned he could ask for anything to drink by simply saying the name. From listening and observing his fellow table members he was able to figure out he was supposed to sacrifice some of his food to a god in large brazier. Harry gave some of his bacon to Hermes, and hoped his godly dad liked it.</p><p>Breakfast continued and no one seemed to realize he was new. Harry got a few curious looks but he figured his familiar features put them at ease. He watched the other members of Cabin 11 as they talked and joked, and pranked one another. Harry found himself grinning at their antics. He felt instantly at home amongst them, and found himself eager to join in.</p><p>One of the near identical boys, one of the Stoll brothers Harry had learned, stole the last cinnamon roll right off of the plate of the boy sitting next to him without him noticing. Harry couldn't help but covertly offer Stoll a high-five at the successful cinnamon roll heist.</p><p>Connor or Travis, whichever Stoll he was, was quick to return the high-five. They grinned identical mischievous grins at one another, and Harry knew beyond any doubt this boy was his brother.</p><p>What a strange thought that was? Harry had always wanted a big family like Ron did. He'd dreamed about it during his lonely moments in his cupboard and wandering the streets of Privet Drive all alone. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed his time at the Burrow last summer, and all of the chaos that came with the large family of red heads.</p><p>Glancing at all of the kids at the table it looked like he had gotten his wish. Hermes's cabin was definitely one of the largest. Only the table with a lot of golden haired kids could hope to compete.</p><p>"Wait, who are you?" the other Stoll asked, leaning across the table to peer more closely at Harry.</p><p>"Harry," Harry replied as if it was obvious.</p><p>"Harry?" the first Stoll tilted his head, looking Harry up and down.</p><p>"Yup," Harry nodded, completely amused at the looks of surprise he was getting from up and down the table.</p><p>The two Stolls shared a look. "You're new."</p><p>"Yes, I arrived really early this morning, and was told to go to Cabin 11," Harry explained.</p><p>"You're British," a girl a little younger than himself pointed out in surprise.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"How?" a different boy asked, wide-eyed.</p><p>"Um, the normal way I suppose?" Harry shrugged with a grin.</p><p>That caused a few chuckles.</p><p>"Oh, you're going to fit in just fine here," one of the Stolls smirked.</p><p>"I didn't know the gods had children in other countries," someone else commented.</p><p>"They do but I guess it doesn't happen very often anymore," Harry told them.</p><p>"Huh, well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Harry," the taller Stoll greeted.</p><p>"Thanks," Harry smiled.</p><p>"Are you undetermined?" the shorter Stoll asked him.</p><p>"Undetermined?" Harry didn't know what that meant.</p><p>He was beginning to realize that Hermes really hadn't explained a whole lot to Harry. He wished he'd thought to ask more questions when he had the chance. But at the time had been more than a little overwhelmed. He'd barely been able to keep up with the conversation let alone think beyond the immediate information being presented.</p><p>Suddenly there was a flash of light. Harry looked up, and above his head was a floating, glowing Caduceus. Everyone in the dining hall stopped what they were doing, and turned to stare at the glowing symbol above Harry's head.</p><p>"Well, that answers that," the taller Stoll murmured.</p><p>"As if there was ever really a question," the shorter Stoll shot back, looking pointedly at Harry.</p><p>The centaur stood up, and everyone else did the same.</p><p>Harry scrambled to his feet as well.</p><p>"All hail…" the centaur paused and looked at Harry in confusion.</p><p>"Tell him your name," the taller Stoll prompted.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Harry spoke up.</p><p>The centaur nodded his acknowledgement. "All hail Harry Potter, Son of Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads, and Athletes."</p><p>The other campers knelt on the ground. Harry went to kneel too, but the shorter Stoll stopped him.</p><p>"Hail!" the campers chorused.</p><p>Harry felt himself flush at the attention. It was like getting sorted all over again.</p><p>But thankfully it didn't last long. The moment the glowing Caduceus disappeared from above his head the other campers returned to their breakfast. There were a couple of lingering stares but it was like nothing Harry endured at Hogwarts. In fact to the campers at Camp Half-Blood it just seemed to be business as usual. Harry was just an average camper not the Boy-Who-Lived. No one knew who Harry Potter was.</p><p>The other members of Cabin 11 began congratulating him, and welcoming him. Well, most of them. A few regarded him with sour expressions, envy in their eyes. Harry didn't understand why. Maybe they were upset about having a new sibling? The cabin was awfully crowded.</p><p>"I knew you were our brother," one boy around his age came over to clap him on the back.</p><p>Harry stopped the other boy before his new brother could slip his hand in his knapsack. "Right, brother, what's your name?"</p><p>His new brother sent him an impish, unapologetic grin at getting caught. "Cecil Markowitz."</p><p>The others at the table quickly introduced themselves. Harry was finally able to clear up which Stoll was which. The taller one was Travis while the shorter one was Connor. They were in fact not twins as Harry had first believed. Travis was older than Connor.</p><p>The two were the current counselors of Cabin 11, which meant they were in charge of the campers within Hermes's Cabin. Harry quickly learned that not all of the campers in Cabin 11 were the children of Hermes, which was why only about half resembled the Messenger of the Gods. Harry's godly dad still had a decent number of children but not the sheer amount sitting at the crowded table.</p><p>Children whose godly parents hadn't claimed them yet lived in Hermes's Cabin because he was the God of Travelers. This was the reason for the jealous looks. Harry could understand. He hadn't been in camp an entire day yet, and his godly parent claimed him. Apparently some of the others had been waiting years to be claimed. Some of the kids had been claimed but their parent didn't have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood so they stayed in Cabin 11.</p><p>Apparently only the twelve Olympian Gods had cabins.</p><p>"We'll set you up with the orientation video after breakfast, and then we'll give you a tour of camp," Travis assured.</p><p>"Yeah, and we'll answer any of your questions. I'm sure you have a ton," Connor continued.</p><p>"That would be great," Harry enthused.</p><p>The rest of breakfast was spent fielding questions about his life. He gave an abridged version of his life. Harry didn't mention magic or being Twice-Blessed or meeting Hermes.</p><p>/</p><p>In the two weeks that followed Harry learned quite a lot about the world he found himself in.</p><p>His new siblings kept him on his toes. The other children of Hermes were just as adept at stealing and pranks as he was.</p><p>But they also educated him about the life of a demigod. The Stolls taught him all about the various gods, goddess, and monsters out there. They explained how he should act if he encountered a god, and the weaknesses of various monsters. Cecil told him about the Mist, which hid the immortal world from the eyes of mortals. All of his siblings finally shed light on Harry's learning difficulties.</p><p>All demigods had dyslexia and ADHD, which was a comfort to know. They were hardwired to learn Ancient Greek, and the hyper awareness helped sharpen their reflexes and reaction times when fighting against monsters. All demigods were physically stronger, faster, and more durable than the average mortal even witches and wizards.</p><p>Demigods also possessed powers and abilities unique to their godly parents. A lot of Harry's quirks came from being a Son of Hermes. Hermes was the God of Thieves so all of his children tended to have a penchant for it. Hermes was the fastest of the gods so his children tended to be swifter than other demigods. Hermes could control the stock market, which was why Harry innately knew how to manipulate finance. There were other abilities and skills that Harry could now attribute to his godly dad.</p><p>In addition to learning knew things the members of Cabin 11 also did all sorts of different activities together. They went to weapons training, to races, to arts and crafts, and all sorts of other games. There was a rock-climbing wall where actual rocks fell from the top, and lava poured down the sides. There were dryads, satyrs, naiads, a stable full of Pegasi, and a forest filled with monsters to hone their fighting skills.</p><p>Harry was quick to join his siblings in various pranks on the other cabins. It was a Hermes's Cabin pastime or at least it was for the campers who were actually the children of Hermes.</p><p>He was fairly certain the barrier around the camp would stop the Ministry of Magic from being alerted to him using magic. Actual gods crafted it but he still didn't use any in his pranks just in case. Hermes hadn't told him if he should mention the wizarding world at Camp Half-Blood or not. Hermes had known about it but then he was a god.</p><p>Hogwarts, witches, and wizards never came up in any of the things his siblings taught him about.</p><p>Camp Half-Blood was the most fun Harry had ever had. Dare he say it was more fun than Hogwarts. He had siblings to run around with, and there was always something to do. There were no classes or professors. In fact there were only two adults in the entire camp, and one of them didn't even care what they did as long as they didn't bother him. The camp director didn't want to be here. Camp Half-Blood was a punishment to him.</p><p>Dionysus, the God of Wine and Madness, or Mr. D as everyone called him wasn't as impressive as Hermes had been. Not that Harry would ever say it aloud. He'd been learning about all the stories about people who angered the gods, and he really didn't want to end up an animal or a shrub.</p><p>Even though it had only been two weeks it was easily the best summer Harry had ever experienced.</p><p>Harry loved having siblings.</p><p>In addition to all the activities they did together they pulled pranks on one another and trying to nick each other's stuff but it was all in good fun. None of it was meant to be malicious or cruel. His brothers and sisters had welcomed him with open arms. He knew they had his back, and he had theirs.</p><p>The other, non-Hermes children members of Cabin 11 weren't too bad either once they got to know one another. Harry didn't begrudge them their brief moment of jealousy. It had to be hard waiting for a parent to claim them. As someone who grew up an unwanted orphan he understood.</p><p>Harry also had another godly parent who hadn't claimed him yet. Hermes had said it was safer this way. But he would freely admit he was curious especially the more he learned about the other gods and goddesses.</p><p>He was meeting new siblings, and cabin members every day. Schools across America were still being let out, and more campers arrived every day. The Hermes Cabin was even more full than it had been before. Harry was lucky he'd snagged an empty bunk bed so he didn't have to sleep on the floor all summer. He did feel bad for the ones who got stuck with the floor. Hermes's Cabin should have been bigger than the others. But Harry had learned that the gods were easily prone to jealousy, and Hermes having a larger cabin were sure to start a fight even if it made sense.</p><p>"Potter!" Clarisse LaRue roared.</p><p>The daughter of Ares burst out of the bright red cabin. Harry wheezed silently from his spot lying flat on the roof of Ares's Cabin at the sight in front of him. Clarisse's hair was a bright, putrid green.</p><p>"Turned out better than I thought it would. I wish Fred and George were here," Harry murmured to himself between biting back his laughter.</p><p>The older girl and some of her brothers had immediately tried to bully Harry upon his arrival. He'd managed to slip away from their clutches thanks to years of practice with Harry Hunting. But they had tried a couple of other times before Harry decided to strike back.</p><p>Harry's brothers and sisters immediately offered to retaliate against the Ares's Cabin for their attempt at bullying Harry. Harry had been warmed to have their full support but said he wanted to do it himself. Thus began Harry's campaign against them.</p><p>Cecil, Travis, and Connor had helped him with a few of his pranks against them so far but Harry had done this one on his own.</p><p>"Why Clarisse that shade of puce looks lovely on you," Travis commented.</p><p>Harry's brothers were loitering nearby. They knew what Harry had been planning, and were eager to see the results.</p><p>"Stolls!" the muscular girl seethed.</p><p>"Hey, don't look at us," Connor held up his hands in supplication.</p><p>"I know it wasn't you idiots! Where's that runt brother of yours? I'm going to make him wish he was never born."</p><p>"Which brother?" Travis frowned in feigned confusion.</p><p>"You know exactly which one! The new brat has been sneaking around our cabin for a week now."</p><p>"Oh, Harry, right. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Always causing trouble that rascal. I don't know where he gets it from," Connor smirked, making eye contact with Harry where he was army crawling along the roof of Cabin 5.</p><p>"Yeah, that little rapscallion. Since he's been here he always seems to be <em>up </em>to something," Travis agreed.</p><p>"A brother after my own heart," Connor sighed dramatically, placing a hand across his chest.</p><p>Clarisse's nostrils flared, and she looked moments away from throttling Harry's brothers.</p><p>"There's the punk," one of the son's of Ares cried. The large, muscular boy, Harry thought his name might be Sherman, pointed out Harry's location on the roof.</p><p>Stealth abandoned, Harry leapt up, gave a jaunty wave, and sprinted towards the other end of the cabin. He was half down before the Ares's campers collected themselves enough to give chase.</p><p>"Get him!" Clarisse screamed.</p><p>Harry sprinted through the camp to the angry shouts of Ares's campers, and the laughter and shouts of encouragement of his own siblings.</p><p>Years of Harry Hunting taught him he just needed to outrun his pursuers long enough for them to get tired and leave him alone. The members of Cabin 5 were a bit more in shape than Harry's cousin and his gang. It took longer to shake them off his tail.</p><p>He ran by the archery field where the children of Apollo were practicing. Lee Fletcher, the Apollo Cabin counselor, rolled his eyes as Harry and his pursuers sprinted past. The other Apollo campers cheered him on.</p><p>The children of Aphrodite giggled and shouted as Harry zoomed past them. He narrowly avoided running directly into Charles Beckendorf, the Hephaestus Cabin counselor, as he carried a bucket of gears towards his cabin. It was a good thing because running into the large and muscular boy would have knocked Harry on his rear.</p><p>Harry slipped behind a few trees to catch his breath and let Clarisse and her brothers race by.</p><p>"This isn't the best hiding place."</p><p>Harry looked behind him to see a girl about his age with long, straight black hair and green eyes. She sat against another tree reading a book. Lou Ellen Blackstone was a member of Hermes Cabin. She wasn't a Daughter of Hermes but a Daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. Despite being claimed she still lived in Cabin 11. The magic Harry had seen her perform was incredible, and he kept fighting the urge to ask her if she knew about the magical world.</p><p>"It's only a resting stop," Harry answered.</p><p>"Uh huh," she nodded and went back to the book she had in her hands.</p><p>"What are you reading?" Harry peered at the title.</p><p>The book was in Ancient Greek, which meant that Harry didn't have trouble reading it. He caught the word spells on one of the pages.</p><p>"It's a book of spells. My mother sent it to me," she stated proudly.</p><p>Demigods cherished the gifts their godly parents sent them. It hadn't taken Harry long to learn that meeting Hermes as he had was very out of the ordinary. In fact it went directly against the rules of no contact between gods and their demigod children. He felt quite lucky about getting to spend so much time with the god.</p><p>"Wow," Harry wished he could ask to learn some of the spells.</p><p>"Potter!"</p><p>Harry whirled to see Clarisse and her brothers, Sherman and Mark.</p><p>"That's my cue. See you at dinner, Lou Ellen."</p><p>"See you at dinner, Harry, as long as Ares's Cabin doesn't kill you first," Lou waved blithely.</p><p>Harry took off back through the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry spent the rest of the afternoon dodging Clarisse. She was still enraged especially when she tried washing out the hair dye, and it wouldn't come out.</p><p>The black haired Son of Hermes ended up in a bush at the top of Half-Blood Hill by Thalia's Pine Tree. Most people tended to avoid it. Cecil had told Harry the sad tale about the Daughter of Zeus. She'd been turned in to a tree when gravely injured while protecting her fellow demigods so they could get to the safety of camp. Harry's brother had been about to tell him about exactly who the other demigods were when Connor and Travis stopped him.</p><p>It was one of the only times Harry had seen the Stoll brothers so serious, and naturally Harry had been curious.</p><p>From the top of the hill Harry had a decent view of the camp. Clarisse and her brothers were still scouring the valley for Harry. Her distinctive bright puce hair made it easy for Harry to track her whereabouts from the hilltop.</p><p>A rustle had Harry's head turning quickly to the left. He frowned when he caught sight of a tall, blonde young man standing at the base of Thalia's tree. The blonde young man had a vial in his hand, and he was pouring it on the tree's roots.</p><p>Harry had only been at Camp Half-Blood for two weeks. There were still a lot of things he was learning. Maybe someone had to give the tree special water? In confusion Harry shifted closer.</p><p>The blonde young man's head snapped up. His blue eyes met Harry's emerald green. A large scar slashed across his familiar features. The blonde looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, and bore all the familiar facial features of a Son of Hermes.</p><p>But Harry had never seen him before. The black haired boy may not know all of the kids in camp yet but he certainly knew all the members of Cabin 11.</p><p>"What are you doing in a bush?" the young man called, a smile on lips.</p><p>"What are you doing to the tree?" Harry stepped out of his bush, curious.</p><p>The blonde's smile turned into a smirk as he looked Harry over. From the top of Harry's curly black hair to his bright orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt to his worn jeans that were hand-me-downs from Connor since Harry didn't have any clothes, and then down all the way to his scuffed trainers.</p><p>"Why don't you come over and find out?"</p><p>Despite the teen's familiar features, and playful demeanor Harry was not put at ease. Something about him didn't feel right.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't. Clarisse promised to make me wish I was never born if she caught me, and I'd rather not find out what she's planning on doing to me."</p><p>"Oh, and what did you do to her?"</p><p>"Who said I did anything to her?" Harry grinned.</p><p>The blonde young man just gave him a look.</p><p>"I may or may not have turned her hair green."</p><p>The blonde young man chuckled. "I promise I won't give away your hiding spot if you don't give away mine."</p><p>"Why? Are you doing something you shouldn't either?"</p><p>"You could say that. What's your name?"</p><p>"Harry. What's yours?"</p><p>"My name is Luke. It's nice to meet you. Are you a son of Hermes, Harry?"</p><p>"I am," Harry couldn't help but say it with a bit of pride. He was very thankful to Hermes for bringing him here, and he'd enjoyed his bus ride with the god. Harry was well aware that the gods didn't often do such things like that.</p><p>"I thought so. He's my dear old dad too so that makes us brothers, Harry. You're new to Camp Half-Blood. I can tell. Has our dad turned his back on you yet?" Luke asked bitterly.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Give it time. The gods, they're all the same. They don't care about us demigods. We're just something they can use when it's convenient for them. But it doesn't have to be that way. You can come with me, little brother. I can make sure the gods never hurt you like they've hurt me," Luke offered, holding his hand out to Harry.</p><p>"Er, no thanks. I just got here. I'm not ready to leave just yet," Harry shifted, preparing to flee.</p><p>He was getting a really bad vibe from this new brother.</p><p>"Understandable. But once you see their true colors, I'll be there waiting for you," Luke's kind smile didn't reach his cold blue eyes.</p><p>"Right, okay," feeling unnerved by the event Harry started backing away.</p><p>Suddenly Luke let out a cry. He doubled over, gripping his head.</p><p>Harry froze, concerned despite his fear of Luke. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"What's that mean? What the Hades is a Twice-Blessed?" Luke snarled.</p><p>Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't told anyone about being Twice-Blessed just like Hermes had told him to.</p><p>"How do you know about that?" Harry demanded.</p><p>Luke's eyes focused on Harry's form, blue eyes appraising. "I didn't. I didn't even know there was such a thing but Lord Kronos does."</p><p>"Kronos?" Harry murmured. "Isn't he the guy who swallowed all his kids?"</p><p>"There's more to it than that. He can help you, Harry. Thunder Beard will kill you when he finds out about you, and our <em>dad </em>won't lift a finger to stop him," Luke spat, blue eyes blazing.</p><p>"No, he wouldn't," Harry denied, shaking his head.</p><p>"He would. Come with me, little brother. Join Lord Kronos. I'll help you. He'll help you," Luke held out his hand.</p><p>"I don't think I want help from either of you," Harry turned and started running.</p><p>"You can't outrun me, Harry. I'll see you soon, little brother!" Luke shouted behind him.</p><p>Harry pushed himself to run faster.</p><p>Harry sprinted through the camp. The last couple of minutes continuously replayed through his head. The encounter had unnerved him. He didn't stop running until he found his older brothers. Travis was planting something in the garden belonging to the children of Demeter while Connor kept look out.</p><p>Katie Gardner was going to kill them.</p><p>Travis grinned impishly at Harry as the younger boy stopped in front of them and doubled over to catch his breath.</p><p>"Clarisse hasn't caught you yet?" Connor questioned.</p><p>"No," Harry pushed his hair out of his face as he collected himself.</p><p>"Impressive, and nice job with the hair," Travis offered a fist bump.</p><p>Harry returned it on instinct.</p><p>"I haven't seen her that mad since Percy sprayed her with toilet water," Connor reminisced.</p><p>Harry hesitated only a moment before saying, "Something happened."</p><p>"What?" Connor straightened up, and glanced at Harry in concern.</p><p>Harry quickly explained his encounter with their brother Luke. Both Travis and Connor paled at hearing the name. They paled further when they heard that Luke had wanted Harry to come with him. Harry didn't mention him being Twice-Blessed. It worried him that Luke knew about it. But Hermes had told him not to tell anyone about it.</p><p>How had Luke known? Chiron and Mr. D didn't know. Or at least they hadn't said anything. What did Luke mean that Kronos knew? His siblings had told him that the titan lord had been cut it to a bunch of pieces and tossed into Tartarus ending the war between the gods and the titans. The gods rose to power, and it been that way for several millennia.</p><p>"We need to talk to Chiron. Now," Travis grabbed hold of Harry.</p><p>"What? Why? What's going on?" Harry protested.</p><p>"Luke Castellan is our older brother," Connor grabbed Harry's other arm.</p><p>The two of them began dragging Harry through the camp towards the Big House at top speed.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what he said," Harry agreed.</p><p>"Last year he betrayed us. He stole the Big Guy's master bolt, and tried to frame the Sea God. It nearly caused World War III," Connor looked so crushed.</p><p>"He nearly killed another camper. Then he just ran off to join Kronos without a single word!" Travis cried.</p><p>"And Chris went with him," Connor grumbled.</p><p>"Chris? Who is he?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yup, another brother who betrayed us," Travis expression was strained.</p><p>"Why? Why did he do it?"</p><p>"He hates the gods especially our dad," Connor answered,</p><p>Harry wanted to ask them why Luke hated the gods and their dad. The time for questions was at an end. They had finally arrived to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle like they often were.</p><p>"Chiron!" Connor and Travis yelled.</p><p>"Connor, Travis, Harry, what's wrong?" Chiron immediately gave the three sons of Hermes his full attention.</p><p>It wasn't often the pranksters came to him in such a panic.</p><p>Mr. D didn't bother looking up from the board game.</p><p>"Tell them what you told us, Harry," Travis ordered.</p><p>Glancing from his nervous brothers to the kind centaur and bored God of Wine. Harry once more relayed the events that occurred on the hill. Chiron's eyes took on a panicked gleam at the mention of Luke.</p><p>Mr. D hissed, and the Wine God's aura flared dangerously.</p><p>"We must check the tree immediately," Chiron leapt up. "Connor, fetch Lee Fletcher, and meet us at the pine tree."</p><p>Connor nodded and sprinted off.</p><p>"Travis gather the other counselors and have them meet in the rec room. If the worse should happen we will need to have a plan," Chiron ordered.</p><p>"On it," Travis agreed and he too ran off.</p><p>"That brazen little traitor," Mr. D rumbled, purple eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Indeed. Let us hope it's something easily rectified. Harry, come with me. I need you to show me exactly what you saw Luke doing," Chiron waved him along as the centaur started trotting away.</p><p>Chiron explained that no one had seen Luke since last year. He'd even been hidden from the eyes of the gods. Harry figured it was just his luck he would be the first one to encounter the brother who had a grudge against the gods.</p><p>They made it to the pine tree in no time at all. Harry quickly pointed out the spot where Luke had poured his bottle on the tree. The roots that were exposed appeared to be warped, and they were oozing a grayish sludge.</p><p>"This is not good," Chiron murmured.</p><p>"What did he do the tree?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He's poisoned it with some sort of venom, and if it is the venom I think it is, it isn't something easily remedied," Chiron appeared troubled.</p><p>"Why would he do that?"</p><p>"Thalia's tree affords Camp Half-Blood strong protections. Without it the barrier will fall and we will find ourselves under attack from all sides. This will weaken us tremendously."</p><p>Soon Connor and Lee joined them. The children of Apollo had healing abilities like their father. Chiron explained what was going on to two arrivals.</p><p>Lee looked over the tree. "I'll need to confer with some of my siblings and maybe a few Athena campers but..."</p><p>"There's nothing to be done," Chiron sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, this is Elder Python venom," Lee shook his head, looking pale.</p><p>"Just as I suspected," Chiron ran a worried hand through his long beard.</p><p>"It's not something we can just fix with a chant and a prayer to my dad. We're going to need a powerful divine object to heal it," Lee agreed.</p><p>"Would Phoenix tears work?" Harry asked, remembering how Fawkes had healed him from the basilisk venom.</p><p>"Phoenix tears? I don't think they could hurt maybe it would hold off the inevitable. But this is Elder Python venom from the pits of Tartarus. I can only think of a handful of items capable of healing it, and none of them are easily accessible," Lee shook his head again, stunned.</p><p>"Then we must prepare for the worst," Chiron grimly stated.</p><p>Harry felt worry creep over him as he regarded the worried faces of those around him. It appeared his easy and fun summer had come to abrupt end.</p><p>/</p><p>The next several days passed in a whirlwind. Patrols were set up around the borders of the camp. To add insult to injury Chiron was removed from his position as Director of Activities. He was blamed for Luke poisoning the tree. Harry felt guilty about that. If anything it was his fault. He hadn't tried to stop Luke from poisoning Thalia's tree.</p><p>Chiron was one of the few adults Harry respected. The Director of Activities had proven himself to be a kind and patient person in the short two weeks Harry had known him.</p><p>The new director was Tantalus, and Harry immediately hated the man. The feeling was mutual for the other campers as well. Harry didn't understand why someone from the Field of Punishment had been chosen to watch over children. But then Harry didn't understand how Snape was still a professor despite how terrible he was. It was apparently a universal decision that terrible people were chosen to watch over children.</p><p>Mr. D was called to Olympus leaving Tantalus in charge of the camp. Mr. D wasn't the best but he didn't actively make the campers' lives miserable. Tantalus seemed to actively make them miserable.</p><p>"We stick together. Never go anywhere alone, and always have a weapon with you. Don't aggravate Tantalus unless you're 150 percent certain you can get away with it," Connor announced during another meeting with the rest of Cabin 11.</p><p>They had nightly meetings after the campfire sing along since Luke poisoned the pine tree.</p><p>They were all crowded in the middle of the cabin as Travis and Connor updated them on a meeting they had with the other counselors. Monsters had begun breaching the barrier as the tree weakened. Harry had fought off a hellhound with Cecil, and a few Apollo campers earlier that day. It was the first time Harry had put his new fighting skills in to practice, and it had been both exhilarating and terrifying.</p><p>Harry had faced down a basilisk so at least he had a little experience fighting giant monsters. At least now he actually had more skills, and he had back up from the other campers.</p><p>"What's going to happen?" Lou Ellen asked over the clamoring voices.</p><p>Harry quite liked Lou Ellen, and had considered approaching her a couple of times about magic especially since the barriers had fallen. He'd seen her using it against the monsters, and had been amazed at the things she could do without a wand. But then her mom was the goddess of magic.</p><p>Harry wondered if witches and wizards knew about Hecate. Or any of the gods really. Or did the Mist hide the gods from the eyes of wizards just like it hid them from mortals?</p><p>These were questions Harry supposed he could ask later when they weren't in immediate peril.</p><p>Connor and Travis had also told Harry about the events of last year. It was clear Luke's betrayal still stung. They had been close to their older brother. He had been a respected demigod, one of the best sword fighters of the century, and a camp counselor for years.</p><p>But apparently he'd been harboring hatred for the gods for a while, and had even managed to convince other campers to join him. Another of their brothers, Chris Rodriguez, had run off to join Luke only shortly after their dad had claimed him.</p><p>Travis and Connor were loyal to the gods, loyal to Hermes. Harry didn't know about the other gods but he liked Hermes. His godly dad had come to help him when the opportunity presented itself. If he came sooner then he'd just have put Harry in danger earlier.</p><p>The Dursleys were bad but at least they weren't monsters bent on killing him. He'd heard the stories of other demigods having to live on the streets constantly being chased and hunted. It also wasn't Hermes's fault that he wasn't allowed to interact with Harry. The god had broken the law bringing Harry here himself, and Harry was grateful to him for that. He realized what a big deal that was. Most of the others had only seen their godly parent from afar on the Solstices.</p><p>"Hopefully someone will figure out how to heal the tree. Chiron will come back, and everything will go back to normal," Travis shrugged.</p><p>"If only," Lou Ellen sighed.</p><p>Harry agreed.</p><p>The next several days passed. More and more monsters were getting through the barrier. Harry was getting a lot of fighting practice in. But it was beginning to be a little much. Everyone was tired and on edge especially with Tantalus in charge of them he seemed to encourage the animosity between the campers.</p><p>Everything came to a head when the Colchis Bulls crashed through the camp. Harry was working with his siblings to try and lead the bulls into the paths of the archers and more heavily armed campers. Hermes's campers being swifter allowed them to keep ahead of the metal bulls, and lead them on a merry chase.</p><p>Cecil tripped and Harry had just enough time to shove his brother out of the way before cloven metal hooves could trample him. Unfortunately it left Harry in the direct path of the angry bull. His chest burned and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to run.</p><p>In move that confused even himself he dodged the bull and stabbed it the shoulder with his bronze dagger. The dagger did not come back out, and Harry was yanked off his feet. He clung to dagger for dear life as the bull continued to rage, dragging Harry along for the ride.</p><p>"Harry!" Connor shouted, panic in his brother's voice.</p><p>Harry didn't dare let go for fear of getting trampled but his whole body was rattling as it bounced against the metal bull's side. Seeing no other choice he managed to get a foothold in the side of the bull, and pulled himself up onto it's back.</p><p>He clung to the back of the bull as it roared and bucked. Harry's had gripped one of the over lapping plates on his back, and squeezed tightly with his legs. Thankfully his years of Quidditch helped him with his balance. But riding a wild, giant, metal bull built by the god Hephaestus was slightly more difficult.</p><p>The bull did not like Harry on his back, and paused in his sprint through the camp to try and buck his passenger off. His panicked green eyes swept over the shocked gazes of his fellow campers.</p><p>Luckily help came in the form of another boy who leapt into the fray swinging a bronze sword. With the bull not moving he made an easier target for the other boy to slam the sword in to the bull's glowing chest. The monster burst into golden dust, and Harry dropped and rolled to the ground.</p><p>"Thanks for that," Harry smiled at the other boy as he dusted himself off.</p><p>"No problem. I'm Percy," the other black haired boy grinned at Harry.</p><p>Percy had sea green eyes and looked to be about a year older than Harry.</p><p>"Harry, nice to meet you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>